Pitbull
Armando Christian Pérez, pseudonim sceniczny Pitbull (ur. 15 stycznia 1981) – amerykański raper, wokalista, autor tekstów i producent muzyczny. Pierwsze kroki w świecie muzycznym postawił, pojawiając się gościnnie na płycie Kings of Crunk Lil Jona w 2002 roku. W 2004 roku premierę miał jego debiutancki album studyjny, M.I.A.M.I. (skrót od Money Is a Major Issue), wydany nakładem TVT Records. W 2006 i 2007 roku ukazały się kolejne dwa wydawnictwa Pitbulla, odpowiednio: El Mariel i The Boatlift1. Czwarty album rapera, Rebelution z 2009 roku, stanowił przełom w jego dotychczasowej karierze; z tejże płyty pochodził pierwszy międzynarodowy hit w dorobku Pitbulla – "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)". Utwór dotarł na szczyt listy European Hot 100, a także uplasował się na 2. miejscu zestawienia Billboard Hot 100. W odpowiedzi na ten sukces raper podpisał kontrakt z Polo Grounds Music, by następnie powołać do życia własną wytwórnię płytową, Mr. 305 Inc. Łączna sprzedaż cyfrowa wszystkich singli z Rebelution oraz samego albumu wyniosła na świecie ponad 7.5 miliona kopii2. Pitbull prowadzi własny, hiszpańskojęzyczny program La Esquina na antenie telewizji kablowej Mun23. W 2005 roku Pérez założył wraz z Seanem "Diddym" Combsem wytwórnię Bad Boy Latino, podlegającą należącej do Diddy'ego Bad Boy Records. Wytwórnia skupia się przede wszystkim na trzech gatunkach muzycznych: latin soulu, latin hip hopie oraz muzyce tropikalnej45. Biura Bad Boy Latino znajdują się w Miami oraz w Nowym Jorku. Pitbull jest nie tylko współzałożycielem wytwórni, ale również odpowiedzialny jest za A&R6. Wczesne życie Armando Christian Pérez urodził się 15 stycznia 1981 roku w Miami na Florydzie jako syn kubańskich emigrantów7. Rodzice od najmłodszych lat uczyli go recytacji poezji José Martíego7. Rodzice Pitbulla rozeszli się, gdy ten był dzieckiem; raper był następnie wychowywany przez matkę, jednak kolejne lata spędził w rodzinie zastępczej w Roswell, w stanie Georgia8. Szesnastoletni wówczas Pérez został wyrzucony z domu, jako że został dilerem narkotyków; tak jak w przeszłości jego ojciec. Pitbull ukończył Miami Coral Park High School, a następnie skupił się na muzyce i rozwoju swojej kariery8. Jak sam przyznał, na początku swojej działalności Pitbull napotykał wiele trudności ze względu na biały kolor skóry, południowe pochodzenie, a także kubańskie korzenie9. Pitbull podkreślił, że dużą inspirację dla jego twórczości stanowił Miami bass, a także dokonania Celii Cruz i Willy'ego Chirino110. Kariera muzyczna 2000-2003: Luke Records i TVT Records W 2000 roku Pérez pełnił rolę supportu podczas kilku koncertów Eminema i 50 Centa w ramach trasy Anger Management Tour11. W 2001 roku Pitbull podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Luke Records, zaoferowany przez Julliana Boothe'a, ówczesnego zastępcę dyrektora do spraw A&R12. W tym samym roku duet producencki Diaz Brothers przedstawił Péreza Robertowi Fernandezowi z Famous Artist Music & Management, czyli niezależnej wytwórni i jednocześnie firmy zajmującej się menedżmentem artystów13. Fernandez "dostrzegł w nim zapał i głód pracy", dlatego wraz z końcem umowy z Luke Records, raper związał się z Famous Artist Music & Management13. Fernandez i Pitbull skupili się na tworzeniu muzyki o charakterze bardziej radiowym; Fernandez skomentował później: "W tamtym okresie jego muzyka zawierała masę wersów, przez co dojście do refrenu zajmowało zbyt wiele czasu. Dlatego zabraliśmy się za produkcję piosenek chwytliwych, angażując się mniej w ich stronę rapową."13 W tamtym okresie Pitbull nagrał ponad 50 nowych utworów. Fernandez przedstawił Pitbulla Lil Jonowi, licząc, że początkujący wówczas Pérez dostanie szansę gościnnego udziału w którejś z piosenek Lil Jona na jego nowy album studyjny, Kings of Crunk13. Lil Jon zaoferował, że umieści na Kings of Crunk samodzielny utwór Pitbulla "Pitbulls Cuban Ride Out", by pomóc w rozwoju jego popularności13. 2004–05: M.I.A.M.I. W 2004 roku Pitbull wydał debiutancki album, M.I.A.M.I., który promował singel "Culo", wyprodukowany przez Lil Jona i Diaz Brothers. Utwór uplasował się na 32. miejscu Billboard Hot 100, a także na 11. pozycji listy Hot Rap Tracks. Pitbull pojawił się gościnnie w utworach "Shake" Ying Yang Twins oraz "Hit the Floor" rapera Twista. W tamtym okresie wytwórnie TVT Records (czyli do której aktualnie należał Pitbull), a także Slip-N-Slide Records prowadziły walkę prawną o to, która z nich powinna wydać album Welcome to the 305, który raper nagrał w 2001 roku14. Sąd w Miami orzekł, że to Slip-N-Slide posiada prawa do materiału, jaki Pitbull zarejestrował jeszcze przed przystąpieniem do wytwórni TVT Records15. W marcu 2007 roku TVT została zobowiązana do zapłaty Slip-N-Slide kwoty 9.1 milionów dolarów, jako że TVT próbowała zablokować premierę Welcome to the 30516. 2006–08: El Mariel i The Boatlift W styczniu 2006 roku Pitbull pojawił się gościnnie w serialu telewizji UPN, South Beach, a krótko po tym nagrał wraz z Wyclefem Jeanem, Carlosem Poncem oraz Olgą Tañón utwór "Nuestro Himno"17. W tym samym okresie Pérez udzielił się w trzech piosenkach DJ-a Khaleda z jego debiutanckiego albumu solowego Listennn... the Album. Pitbull występujący podczas balu promocyjnego w Alhambra High School, w 2007 roku W październiku 2006 roku ukazał się drugi album studyjny rapera, El Mariel. Jego tytuł jest odniesieniem do nazwy miasta, z którego Kubańczycy emigrowali na Florydę w filmie Scarface: Człowiek z blizną. Pérez zadedykował tę płytę swojemu ojcu, który zmarł tego samego roku, w maju9. Poza utworami typowo imprezowymi, Pitbull zawarł na albumie piosenki poruszające tematy polityczne18. El Mariel zadebiutował na szczycie listy Billboard Independent Albums, a także na 17. miejscu Billboard 20019. W maju 2007 roku na antenie stacji telewizji kablowej mun2 zadebiutował prowadzony przez Pitbulla program Pitbull's La Esquina20. W listopadzie 2007 roku premierę miał album z remiksami Money Is Still a Major Issue, zawierający jedną nową ścieżkę – "Everybody Get Up", czyli duet z grupą Pretty Ricky. W tym samym miesiącu wydana została trzecia płyta studyjna Pitbulla, zatytułowana The Boatlift, promowana przez główny singel "Secret Admirer", nagrany z udziałem Lloyda. Sam raper przyznał, że album ten będzie reprezentował gangsta rap w stopniu większym, niż jego wcześniejsze produkcje21. 2009–2010: Rebelution i Armando Premierę czwartego albumu rapera, Rebelution, poprzedziła publikacja singla "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)", który okazał się przełomem w karierze Pitbulla. Utwór dotarł do 2. miejsca listy Billboard Hot 100, a także na szczyt European Hot 10022. Jako że jego dotychczasowa wytwórnia płytowa, TVT Records, zakończyła działalność, Pérez podpisał kontrakt z Polo Grounds Music, a następnie utworzył własną wytwórnię, Mr. 305 Inc23. Wśród innych singli z płyty były m.in.: "Blanco" z udziałem Pharrella Williamsa, a także "Hotel Room Service". 19 sierpnia 2009 roku zarząd Miami podarował Pitbullowi honorowy "klucz do miasta"24. W 2010 roku Pitbull wziął udział w nagrywaniu utworu "Somos El Mundo", czyli hiszpańskiej wersji "We Are the World", stworzonej, by wesprzeć ofiary trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti. Gościnnie udzielił się on ponadto w piosence "Armada Latina" grupy Cypress Hill. Następnie Pérez współpracował z Alexandrą Burke przy okazji utworu "All Night Long", a także z Usherem nad singlem "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love". 2 listopada 2010 roku ukazał się pierwszy hiszpańskojęzyczny album Pitbulla, Armando. W tamtym roku raper otrzymał ponadto siedem nominacji do nagród Latin Billboard Awards25. Od 2011: Planet Pit 21 czerwca 2011 roku premierę miał kolejny album Pitbulla, Planet Pit, który zadebiutował na 7. miejscu Billboard 200. Raper stał się ponadto twarzą wódki Voli Vodka, nabywając jednocześnie udziały w produkującej ją firmie26. W międzyczasie Pérez pojawił się gościnnie na singlu "On the Floor" Jennifer Lopez. 22 marca 2011 roku opublikowany został drugi singel z albumu Planet Pit, "Give Me Everything" z udziałem Ne-Yo, Afrojacka i Nayer; stał się on pierwszym utworem w karierze Pitbulla, który dotarł na szczyt Billboard Hot 10027. 2 maja 2011 roku Pérez i wokalistka Mýa wystąpili podczas WWE Monday Night RAW, by świętować urodziny Dwayne'a "The Rock" Johnsona28. Z kolei 1 sierpnia Pitbull był gościem muzycznym w programie talk show Conan29. 22 sierpnia 2011 roku Lindsay Lohan pozwała Pitbulla, Ne-Yo i Afrojacka za to, że bezprawnie wykorzystali w tekście "Give Me Everything" jej nazwisko30. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Pitbulla. * M.I.A.M.I. (2004) * El Mariel (2006) * The Boatlift (2007) * Rebelution (2009) * Armando (2010) * Planet Pit (2011) * Global Warming (2012) Kategoria:Raperzy